Blood Tinted Fate
by The Disorganization
Summary: Hermione finds her self in a bit of a bind. Offcourse being a witch she should not be shocked seeing a man with a...Red Skull? and was that a man getting eaten by a robot? Oh God! WARNING: Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hay ya'll! Today this episode is brought to you by Dex's knives, the sharpest killing equipment around. WARNING! I take no responsibility for any bodily harm. **_

_**For this Fanfic I have the first three chapters already written out and am hoping to update once a week, between school and a social life. This is my first jab at Captain America, Iron Man and Harry Potter; others may come into play later.**_

_**I would advise you watch Captain America (best movie ever).**_

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own anything! I mean it... nooooooo, don't take my computerrrrrr...**_

Chapter 1

Hermione looked around the ship. She stumbled through the halls as the ship nose dived. Hermione stumbled through the door and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a blue, red and white shield.

"Next week." Steve nodded and looked forward at the ice picturing Peggy.

"See Ya."

70 years later

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Her body was numb. Hermione shifted and looked down seeing her body encased in ice. Hermione focused on the wand in her hand. The ice started to melt.

"Come on, we have him, lets go." came a brash shout. Hermione struggled to open her mouth, to shout for their attention. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. A big bang sounded and Hermione knew she was alone.

The puffs of smoke clouded the air. Hermione lifted her lighted wand into the air. She tilted her head back and looked right at the exit. 'Bombarda' her shout echoed through the ship. The metal disc didn't move. Hermione frowned. 'Bombarda Maxima' she shouted and the metal disc shot up and exploded. Hermione looked around for something, anything. Her eyes zoned in on the broken pipe. She picked it up and aimed her wand at it. Transfiguration had always been one of her favourite classes (her list of favourite classes included all of them except Divintation). The pipe was soon a stable ladder.

Hermione's head poked out of the top of the aircraft. She pulled herself out and onto the slippery surface. Her arm reached for the beaded purse at her side, happy to have kept it after the war. She pulled out a thermal shirt to put over the dull tank. Extra pair of socks where donned then delicate feet were shoved into warm uggs which where water resistant (thank god for magic).

It felt like she had been trudging along for days. She was sure she hadn't seen the sun in days. Surly no civilisation could live out here where no plantation grew and where no meat roamed. Hermione stopped at the edge and looked out at the vast water. The cold was biting into her skin and causing the numbness to wear off into sharp pains. Her stomach felt like it was eating itself, offcourse if she had been any normal human being this would be the right deduction.

"Hay! Hay you!" Hermione's head whipped to the sound. The man (she could be wrong on that though) resembled a polar bear. White fluff covered head to toe. He came closer and clamped his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked around at the technology that surrounded her. The man in front of her turned the straddled the chair looking at her intently.

"Name!" came the gruff command. Hermione looked at the man and asked him a question back.

"What year is it?" The man looked at her oddly. Hermione fiddled her thumbs and felt uncomfortable without her purse. He didn't speak and Hermione resigned herself to talking.

"Hermione Jean Granger." He wrote it down then looked up again.

"Age." Hermione hesitated.

"19." The man lent back. The scratch of pen on paper echoed around the room. He lifted his head up and looked up at the ceiling.

"You will be staying here, at base."

2011 in the Arctic at a scientist's base.

That was where Hermione was. Her purse had been returned as nothing was to be found within. Hermione spied out the bugged room. Hermione stuffed her whole arm and riffled around, pulling at a stick. She waved it and a alarm went off. Hermione jumped, she wasn't expecting that. Standing she walked to the sliding metal door. It opened automatically and Hermione walked out into the chaos.

"Her name is Hermione Jean Granger, she is nineteen years old. Brown hair, brown eyes and a powerful aura." The black man nodded.

"Thankyou Dr. Orton." The next sentence was cut off by a sharp screech. Dr. Orton turned to the security computer and flipped to Hermione's room which was empty.

Hermione ran towards the exit, the cold hitting her skin. She tripped, the ice lashed against her knees. Lifting her arm into the sky she thought of Diagon Ally.

"Wait!" Dr. Orton reached for Hermione but she was already gone.

**Okay that is it for chap1. Not much action, I know but I'll try.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**GooNigh ~ LaLa-Z**


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOW! Everyone that reviewed and alerted my story gets a bucket of fairy floss *bucket of fairy floss appears in hands*. Love you all and since this was such a big hit I'm going to update quicker than I intended to.**_

_**This episode is brought to you by Alpha's tutoring, teaching kids to spell since 1942. **_

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Captain America (Chris Evan's aka Steve Rogers didn't reply to my marriage contract) or Harry Potter. **_

_**P.S. Just before everyone suddenly turns on me...I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE! Okay so here it is.**_

Chapter 2

Hermione hid between the Eeylops Owl Emporium and magical instruments. She noticed that most of the shops looked dull and broken. It looked like Gringotts was the only one to survive whatever had happened. Hermione slipped out of her hiding place, huddling further into her cloak. Diagon Alley wasn't filled with bustling crowds like it used to be at mid-day, the few that passed kept their head down. She walked on passing what used to be a family friendly Florean Portescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Hermione stopped at the mouth of Knockturn Alley. A horrifying sight made her stomach lurch. There, dangling from the faulty wooden post was the golden trio. Brown eyes, Blue eyes and Green eyes stared unseeing into her own. Hermione covered her mouth to stop the sobs from escaping. She rushed post the display and rushed into the now vacant Olivander's. Crumbling to the ground Hermione let herself be overcome with grief. 'What was happening'? She didn't realise that she was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

Hermione was waked with a start. Outside sounds of smashing glass made her scramble behind the front desk, cramming her into a corner. Something rattled past shaking the stores as it past. Hermione curled into herself and covered her head from the onslaught of wands that rained down upon her. When the shaking eased up Hermione shakily stood and peeked out of the window and saw a giant machine rolling down. It scared her but not as much as the thing that was sitting atop it. Hermione grabbed her wand from her pocket and aimed it to the air. 'POP!'

Kings Cross Station was as always. The cramp bodies and loud noises where a welcome relief to the cold silence of once a jolly place. Hermione weaved through the travellers and ran out onto the sidewalk trying to remember which way Grimmauld was placed. It took her twenty minutes to walk there once she knew which way to go.

Mrs Black's portrait had been removed for years because Hermione distinctly remembered being the one to detach it before returning for her '8th' year. Her fingertips made patterns on top of the dust laden coffee table. Hermione stepped into the library feeling at home among the old tombs. On this day something was clippings littered around comics. Her eyes scanned across it. It seemed she was going to...America?

Time Square was certainly a sight. The bright billboards surrounded her. The crowds started to separate and a tall bold man lead a group of blacked dressed people.

"Nick Fury." His hand came across and Hermione reached for it but immediately dropped it. Nick laughed and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter to much Hermione Granger, all i want to know is how are you only nineteen because you are to be celebrating you 31st birthday in September this year." Hermione's eyes widened and her hand twitched. She turned and ran barging people out of her way. Spotting a cab she got in and sobbed out one word.

'Stark.'

_**OK, I know right now Hermione's acting like a girl but she has just scene her and her friends dead and also I want her to 'grow' into a somewhat new and stronger character scince this is somewhat leaving the Harry Potter universe and entering Marvel territory.**_

_**GooNigh ~ Lala-Z**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hay y'all, tune in for episode 3 brought to you by Alpha's panties, do you dare?

'You all know the usual WARNINGS, think of those right...NOW!'

Thanks

Chapter 3

Tony sat behind his large desk sliding his finger over the top. The card game seemed to be in the computers favour today. Tony folded and threw himself back into his swivel chair.

'Knock knock' Pepper came through, her ginger hair in a sensible bun.

"They say it's urgent." With that she turned and walked out leaving the door open. In her place was a beautiful woman who was a bit on the short side. She walked up to the opposite side of the desk and looked down at the game.

"I need information about this Red Skull character." Tony calmly closed the game off in front of him then looked up into chocolate brown eyes.

"May I ask how you got a hold of this name?" She perched on the plush chair and tilted her head.

"Old news papers." She answered simply. His hand ran through his short hair. Tony slumped further into his chair thinking over her answer.

"Red Skull is, was America's enemy in the 1940's. He was the one who discovered a high power energy source." What Tony had said was pretty well known. "Why?" Tony lent forward.

"Right now, Mr Stark, this maniac is..." The door burst open and the women jumped from her seat in front of him and looks at the door way.

"Sir, My Fury is here." Tony could see the panic in the brunette's eyes. He watched her pull out a stick and lifts it straight in the air.

"No!" Tony looked up at Nick who was looming at the door way. He looked back at the women to see her inhale the exhale.

'Pop' she was gone before their eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Heavy looking equipment was brought in. Nick picked up a metal bar and swiped it over the area the women had once stood.

"Magic." Tony scrubbed his face then lent back into the black Italian leather.

"What was her name?" S.H.I.E.L.D. surrounded Fury and Tony was kicked out of his office without an answer.

Goonigh ~ LaLa-Z

I just wanted to inform everyone that I have adopted Better Than Revenge from Blinded-Kit and will be continuing it on my other account.

Other account:


End file.
